


Divine Bond

by iceprinceholmes, oreamilkshake, Yesh



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha! Euredian, Alpha! Soleia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kidnapping, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Yereninovica, for the sake of 300 ffs, omega! diego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: Yerenica, a newly presenting Omega, was kidnapped by the Alpha, Euredian Belgoth, Emperor of Belgoth. Unable to resist the Omegas heat, Euredian claims her as his mate.And now must deal with the consequences of mating with a hostage princess on the first day they met.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for my dehydrated sisters of the cult.  
> Updates will be slow as you all know my brain bombarded with plots and I have my college life lmao.  
> But hope you enjoy this.

_How did it come to this?_

Euredian sighed to himself as he watched the unconscious omega lying on the ground, using the flag of the empire as a blanket. _Why me?_

Euredian Lu Soledo Belgoth, Emperor of the Belgoth Empire, was an alpha, like all the previous emperors before him. And unlike other Alphas of the world, he was a close descendant of the God of Peace, Prosperity, and Fertility, Raulus.

Which meant that he could mate with any gender he wished to.

Euredian glanced at the pink-haired omega whose eyes were still closed, her breathing uneven, _unaware of the sweet scent she was emitting._

He had smelled the girl’s pheromones back in Lebovny’s palace, it was one of the things that helped him in finding her quickly. But there was something different when he suddenly got closer. The scent of flowers, vanilla, and honey overwhelming him. And when he grabbed her cold hands], he felt…

Euredian stared at the sleeping princess of Lebovny, for a moment, just a moment, admiring her.

The fair pink hair which made her look like a flower, her flushed pink cheeks against her snow-white skin,

_The sounds of her panting, letting out breaths as her scent travelled to his nose._

Euredian realized his thoughts and growled at himself. He turned to his men, his unmated alpha and beta men, and noticed they were staring openly. Normally, a beta wouldn’t be able to detect or even smell an omega’s scent but this one, she was presenting, and _was about to go into heat for the first time._

The Emperor of Belgoth let out a huge sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

As much as he wanted to return the omega to her family, he can’t. How can he? He just kidnapped her and attacked their palace. Euredian couldn’t just knock on their door peacefully after what he had done and return their lovely princess. But he couldn’t also keep her here where he had no assurance of her safety.

 _But what to do?_

Euredian spoke with the head wizard of the Magic Tower of Belgoth, asking why the princess was still unconscious after passing through the magic circle. It had been twenty minutes since then and now the Princess was near her first heat, a presenting omega. 

_It’s not like I can just shove some Alpha to her direction._

The thought somewhat unsettled him but he shoved it aside when he heard a small moan.

Euredian turned his head and saw the princess fluttering her eyes open. _About time._ He nearly grumbled but held it in. It wasn’t the girl’s fault she was presenting and letting out her pheromones, affecting his mood entirely.

“Princess-“ Euredian began but stopped quickly upon seeing the look the princess gave him when he called for her.

_Blue, dazed, unfocused and lustful eyes as if she was already in-_

“Examine the princess.” He muttered to Rosel who stepped forward, Euredian keeping his eyes on the old, but unmated, beta wizard.

Rosel helped the princess in sitting and lifted his sleeve to clear any obstruction for his hands. “Princess, would you excuse me for a moment?” he said before casting a spell.

Euredian watched as the princess’ face paled and she held her head in her hands, letting out a frown and a small groan.

“Princess, excuse me-“ Rosel tried to speak but the Princess started screaming. “Princess!”

They all watched in shock as the princess shook in pain, pushing herself away from Rosel who could only stare in astonishment at the young lady’s reaction. Instantly the air became heavy and all alphas in the vicinity felt burdened at the scent of an omega in distress, an unmated omega who wished to be saved.

Immediately, Eurdian rushed to the crawling and crying princess and grabbed for her hand which landed on his foot. The shaking stopped but tears continued to stream down the young princess’ eyes.

“Princess, are you okay?” he voiced out his concern, watching as a new batch of tears fell from omega's crystal blue eyes.

“I-I’m okay-“ she stopped and suddenly let out a whimper, making Euredian bend down to check on her.

“Princess, what’s wrong? You can… tell… me…”

_Vanilla. Honey. Roses._

_Pheromones._

**_Take. Take. Take the Omega. Omega. Mine. Mine. Mine-_ **

Euredian pushed himself away from the princess as he realized what was happening before him.

The princess was in her presenting stage, but unexpectedly, her heat immediately followed.

Euredian watched as the first heat of the princess happened before his eyes, the poor girl squirming on the imperial flag underneath her as her body, covering herself with the scent of the alpha that lingered there, released sweat and… and… _and…_

Euredian woke from his daze upon realizing that some of the unmated alpha soldiers began to approach the princess. He growled and went closer to the princess, facing his men and releasing his pheromones as a warning. His red-violet eyes scanned how many they were.

_‘Shit. Almost all of the battalion.’_

He had chosen the young and strong ones for the invasion after all. It didn’t help that omegas were prized in Belgoth. A rare thing and any alpha who managed to mate with one had elevated their status.

“Step back.” He snarled at them, removing his cape and throwing it to Rosel who caught it. “Cover her with it.” He commanded and the old man wrapped the princess with it. The man was a beta but he himself covered his nose at the scent of the princess. An omega first heat was always so strong, it would affect a beta.

_The princess’ scent was too strong. At this rate, if no one mates with her, she will get sick._

‘Shit.’ Euredian cursed, his feet now by the princess’ body as the alpha soldiers advanced, drooling and heat-crazed from the scent and pheromones of the princess.

“I said, ** _STEP. BACK_**.” Euredian barked, releasing his divinity to their direction. Not strong enough to kill them, but enough to weaken them and stop them from approaching further..

The poor men groaned and doubled over at the power engulfing them and Euredian took this opportunity to grab the princess covered in his cape. In his scent. He placed her behind the tree and unsheathed the sword at his side, stepping forward to make some gap between the princess and his own men.

He had no wish to harm his men but as alphas, they were within their rights to fight over an unmated and single omega. And since Euredian was the one who kidnapped her, he was unofficially her guardian.

“Rosel!” he barked out to the dazed old man who quickly recovered himself. “Make a barrier!” Euredian pushed away a soldier that got too close. “Now, Rosel!”

As Rosel began his chanting to make a barrier between them and the others, the princess started screaming once more. Euredian turned, fearing that one of his men had sneaked up on the other side and marked her but there was no one, no one but the princess shivering and screaming in pain.

Euredian gritted his teeth at the situation, backing himself towards the princess once more and letting the alpha men take more space as they drew nearer. He pierced the sword on the ground as he held her back as she sunk to the dirt floor, clutching his cloak as her pain seemed to have faded away. His forehead scrunched in confusion.

“Rosel, what the hell is going on?” he asked and let out a sigh of relief when the mated alphas came between him and the others unmated, pushing their colleagues off and telling them to snap out of it.

“I… I believe the princess is mana maladjusted.”

“What?” he asked in confusion, the term unfamiliar to him as he cradled the princess in his arms, resisting the urge to groan when she placed her nose on his neck, smelling him.

_Oh, Raulus, help me._

The elderly beta approached hesitantly, flinching at the glare from the mid-heat omega. “M-Mana Maladjustment, Your Majesty. A stronger illness compared to Mana Sensitivity. These people are mentally or physically unable to accept mana when they are born.”

“But she recovers quicker?” Euredian stood, carrying her in his arms. He’s ready to run if it is needed. He had to protect the princess. He could see that the mated alphas were getting overwhelmed and some of them were injured from the swords of their own colleagues and had scratches on their faces and uniforms.

Suddenly the scent became stronger and Euredian shuddered at it. He was holding her in his arms and it took every single ounce of his strength to resist to take the princess here and make her his.

“I-I believe it’s because of your divinity, Your Majesty.” Rosel sent a nervous glance to the slowly breaking barrier that kept the alphas away. “As you know, divinity rejects mana and destroys any trace of it.”

“Argh!” a groan was heard when one of the mated alphas was pushed and a heat-crazed alpha came running towards them. Euredian’s lust-filled head showed up for a moment as he kicked the man in the chest, letting him tumble backwards.

The young alpha growled at him and Eureian did so in return, regretting it immediately as the princess heard it and started rubbing her nose on his neck. Euredian cursed himself for forgetting that about the natural law of mating an omega. Whoever wins the fight between unmated alphas, the omega will run towards the alpha winner to be mated. And the princess saw how he had pushed back the other Alpha. It was natural for omegas to choose the strongest alpha.

A whimper came out and the entire area became silent as the princess’ teary eyes fell to his armour.

“Off, off.” She pleaded, her hands going to the upper part of his clothes and armor where his neck was still clothed and covered. Her shaking in his arms made him tighten his grip so as to not drop her . Euredian froze when he felt kisses on his cheeks and ears.

“Off, please, off. Alpha, alpha.” She started crying in between kissing and licking his cheek.

**_Off. Off. Take it off. Take the Omega. My Omega._ **

Euredian could feel his rationality leave with his breathing as his mind completely blanked out. In the princess's desperation, she released a stronger pheromone, thinking that it would induce him to do as she wanted. Unfortunately for the two of them, Euredian wasn’t the only alpha who smelt it.

The whole battalion was now looking at the heat-crazed omega with so much want and lust. Her whimpering and soft moaning as she rubbed herself against their Emperor drove them even more mad, as if it was the only energy they had needed. The poor mated alphas were overwhelmed and were pushed aside, beaten. 

It was not a surprise that unmated alphas became stronger when they were around an unmated omega in heat. It was how nature had shaped them.

“Your Majesty!” one warned and Euredian grit his teeth, wrapping his arms around the princess.

“Rosel, barrier!” he ordered the wizard who looked at him with wide eyes.

“But- Your Majesty!”

Euredian kicked another man, picking up his sword and swinging it, causing another to fall back to avoid it.

“Do it!”’

The wizard began chanting as Euredian fought off an alpha who unsheathed his sword. He could feel himself weakening at the same time, not because of exhaustion, but because of the princess who suddenly decided to lick his ear, making him shiver. The alpha he was fighting with growled in jealousy at the sight, raising his sword.

Euredian managed to block it, pushing his strength when the alpha started to push down his sword. He snarled at him and used his feet once more, kicking the man in the waist. A mated alpha jumped himself on the man and tackled him, giving Euredian some relief. But three men were now coming at him, their weapons in their hands.

Euredian readied himself, his weapon hand ready and the other carrying the princess, who just continued to lick and bite his ear, while rubbing herself on his arm. Euredian managed to control his desire-

**_Mine. Mate. Mine. Mate. Omega._ **

And glared fiercely at the men.

And suddenly, a great light emerged and a barrier stood between him, the princess, and everyone else. The wizard chose to stay on the other side of the barrier with the slowly recovering men. Euredian halted his breathing, relief suddenly making his body heavy and he was ready to rest from all the excitement of the day,

Until the princess in his arms bit and mewled, rubbing on his arm furiously and Euredian reddened when he felt some form of moisture with an… _oh so_ … _sweet… scent_ …

 _NO!_ Euredian groaned to himself and pulled his head away from the distraught princess. “Princess-“

“Take it off,” the princess pleaded, tears of frustration streaming down her flushed and sweaty face. “Please, please. Alpha, please.” her hands pulled his face back and she kissed his cheeks making Euredian groaned at the contact.

He could feel himself hardening and was thankful that his complete armor hid it from the sight of his men. Euredian made a move to lower her back to the ground but the princess clung to him, refusing to come down.

“No, please, Alpha, no.” she begged. She peppered his face with kisses, all the while speaking and pleading with him. “I’ll be good, I promise. I promise, Alpha.”

_Oh Raulus in Judetta._

“Princess, I cannot be your mate.” he tried to explain slowly but the Lebovnyan princess cried and the air in their side of the barrier became bittersweet with it.

“But why?” his… no the princess wailed. “Why? You won. You’re my alpha now.”

“I can’t-”

Another law of nature was that an unmated alpha won’t be able to deny when the omega had chosen them. They could say no, but their body and their mind won’t be able to resist. And right now Euredian was in that position. His words stopped when the princess had tilted her head, showing off her pale skin where he knew that her bond gland must be swelling. It made his whole body tingling with _needs_.

“Alpha----.” Oh the sweet way the princess addressed him, a mix of a moan and purr, “...y-you won me, t-take me.”

Rationally, Euredian knew that he needed to say no, that he needed to resist. However, his primal instinct had decided that it was no longer needed, not when there was a willing omega, a _heated_ willing omega who was begging him to take her. _Claim_ her.

His violet eyes seemed darker, pupils dilated when he could smell her slick. She was ready for him and Euredian let his instinct take over.

**Omega. All his. Ready for me. Mine. Claim.**

The words kept popping up in his mind as Euredian took off his armour, much to the princess delight. There was a sense of urgency as he tried to make himself covered with less layers. Euredian Belgoth needed to feel the Princess on him.

The alpha needed to feel the omega on him.

“--Yes. Alpha.” The pink haired omega moaned when finally her nose was filled with the alpha’s scent. Euredian licked his lips at the sight of the intoxicated princess. The girl was drunk on his scent.

Euredian leaned down and pressed his nose against the pale neck of the princess. He growled at the sweet, vanilla and rose scent. His whole body shuddered and there was also something at the back of his mind that made him know that she was _his_. It was like she was made for him alone.

Anyone could see that there was desperation between the alpha and omega, it was like that when it was omega in heat. The Princess was moaning, arching her back, showing her pale neck towards her chosen alpha while the alpha fumbled with his trousers trying to take his rod out.

“W-Why are there so many _fucking_ _layers_?” Euredian growled when he was fumbling with the Princess’ gown. He wanted to tear those layers off her body. He needed to feel her skin, he needed to cover every part of her with his scent.

The omega moaned, her dainty fingers went to the silver hair tugging the strands as she spread her legs, giving access to the alpha. Her panties already drenched from her own slick and Euredian’s nose just filled with the scent.

The sound that coming out of Euredian was a sound that could only be described as feral, he bared his teeth and bit the pale skin below her right ear, making the omega writhe and moan loudly. The rest of the battalion could only watch as the couple got lost to their primal instinct.

Euredian had made sure that none of the alphas or betas could see the Princess as he had lifted the yellow dress, revealing more of her pale skin. The sight was his alone and he would not share what was his with them. He had torn the offending garment, the panties that was, that stopped him from seeing and _reaching_ his prized possession.

It was his reward after fighting all those alphas. Euredian growled when he saw the drenched hole, so perfectly ready for his shaft.

“Mine.” Euredian growled as he pressed his tip against the opening while the Princess moaned at the thickness of the head pressing her nub. 

The alpha thrusted hard, buried his thick rod inside the hot cave. He could feel how the omega Princess wrapping her arms around his neck and cling unto him, sucking and moulding herself around him.

It felt like fireworks burst in their connection, the heated stare from the omega princess added to the lust he was feeling. He rammed his rod hard, deeper into her wet tunnel. He wanted to shape her honeypot to his stick.

“More,” she pleaded, her voice sounding divine. “Please, more, Alpha.”

While the princess kept rubbing on him, she leaned forward and bit his neck with utmost energy earning a painful groan from Euredian. His lust intensified with the woman’s bold actions.

Euredian slammed her against the tree with urgency. He didn’t care if he hurt her in the process, although from the moaning the omega let out he doubted that. All he wanted was to claim her, bask in her delicious scent.

Their breathing became ragged. He wanted to imprint his scent to hers. He licked her face, down to her delicate jaw, he sucked the pulsing vein, trailing hickeys along the way. 

Euredian wanted to show the other alpha soldiers that she was his, to let them know that the Princess chose him. He bit the flesh between her neck and shoulder leaving teeth marks, not enough for blood to ooze but enough to imprint his claim. He licks the pain away.

“Mmm-AH!”

Yerenica orgasmed from the sudden pain in her neck. She moved her hips, grinding back against Euredian while the alpha felt her inner walls clench, sucking him. She moaned with lust and her scent becoming more potent that even with the barrier in place, the other alphas could sense her.

Yerenica keeps on shaking her hips. Her short orgasm is not enough to quench this uncontrollable heat that was taking over her body. She wanted him to cum, to be filled with his seeds.

Her instincts kept on telling her to bear the pup of the strongest alpha.

“M-More---”

Euredian hammered on her hard and fast, giving in to her demands. He wanted to release this frustration. He’ll claim her, right here, right now, in front of everyone. He wanted them to hear how she submitted herself to him, how she was putty in her hands. How she was dependent on him that without him, she’s nothing. Euredian wanted to consume her.

He could feel that he was near his peak. It’s beyond his control. His mind already locked onto his target. So he fuck her hard, deeper into her womb. He gritted his teeth from the incoming assault, deeper and stronger. He could feel his knot swelling up, pressing right against her opening. In one intense thrust, he released inside her womb and had his knot locked them together...

The release was so satisfying, that he pushed his cock deeper, making sure she took everything from his ejaculation in her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Euredian grunted breathlessly in Yerenica’s ear making her shiver from the exquisite feeling and join him, abandoning herself in the process.

Euredian growled as he bites down on her neck again, leaving another mark, while his shaft was still coming inside her. With his knot fully inside her, it would take time before he could pull away. The omega clenched and unclenched, making the shaft shot cum every few seconds.

The princess, _his_ omega, now fully covered with his scent, both inside and outside. The very thought was enough to satisfy the alpha inside Euredian. Her heat and his greed starting to subside.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream echoed through the early hours of the morning and every man woke to the sound of it.

Euredian jumped and immediately reached for his sword which lay beside his naked body. The young emperor paused at that and looked down. He was naked.

Euredian turned beside him and saw the princess shaking and covered in his cloak which they had used as her blanket. She was sitting by the base of the tree and was looking at him with utmost horror that pained Euredian for some reason. 

The alpha sighed and picked up his discarded clothes which lay next to his sword, narrowing his eyes at the men who were looking at them with faces of embarrassment and awkwardness. They clearly had just woken up from their rest; shirts messy and hairs ruffled but a weapon in hand, ready to fight. Rosel was by the fire, his back turned to them thankfully. The old man had probably seen what had happened and knew better than to look longer.

The men turned and left the young royals alone, giving them some sense of privacy. Euredian huffed and stood, putting on his breeches and undershirt, tensed with the thought of having to look at the prince-...

_His Omega. His mate._

Euredian groaned and swept his hair back. He was a mated alpha now. To a foreign omega princess that he had kidnapped and taken as a hostage to ensure the cooperation of her kingdom in the Glucaman Agreement.

Euredian placed a hand on his suddenly throbbing head. _Just what had I gotten myself into?_ He flinched when he heard sobbing behind him, a lump suddenly forming on his throat when he heard the weeping sounds of _his_ omega behind him. He could even smell her distress and it made his chest hurt.

He wanted to comfort her but he still needed some time to think. He sighed deeply. Regardless of what happens, the princess was now his responsibility. The princess’s distressed figure, hugging herself while crying silently broke his heart.

Euredian approached the princess slowly making sure she knew he was not a threat. Her retreating and scared face put him on edge. He was at a loss for words on what to do right now. His every step made the princess flinched in fear. He squatted in front of the princess, still the safe distance so as not to overwhelm her.

“Princess, I-I...” Euredian made sure he released his pheromones to calm her down. But the young princess, despite of his actions, continued to panic. Still, he could see that some of her tension decreased.

“W-What... What did you do? What did _we_ do?!” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Princess--.” Euredian sighed when he noticed the omega was becoming more and more distressed by the minute and he just had the urge to comfort her. “We… last night... earlier tonight.” he cursed himself silently at his sudden inability to speak while the princess just covered her mouth, the air turning sour with her scent spreading.

_An omega in distress._

Their first night together and his mate was in distress _because of him_.

“I’m sorry.” he blurted out and the crying omega lightly lifted her head, her sky-blue eyes, which reflected the orange light of the campfire in the distance, looked at him with apprehension. “I’m… sorry.”

“You… Sorry? S-Sorry for what exactly?” a stunned voice asked.

“I let my instincts get better than me, and it was wrong for me to take advantage of you. I should have been able to protect you without losing my own control over my body,” he swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked up, determined, “But I will not let that happen again.”

Euredian watched as there was a shift in the princess’ eyes, as if she was thinking about the whole situation. He stayed quiet and watched as the Princess’ eyes switched from confusion to realization to understanding and then something that a kin to ----

_Relief._

“---I see.”

Euredian could smell the change of her scent in the air. It was no longer distressed or even panicked. There was calmness in her demeanor. It was like she had come terms with the whole thing and accepted it. He watched as the Princess pulled _his_ robe tighter around her body, wrapping her in his scent.

“Erm, excuse me, daddy---.”

“Dad--.”

“What is your name?” Euredian froze when he realized that he had never introduced himself to the omega. He had kidnapped her, mated with her as she was in heat and he never gave her any courtesy of his name.

“Euredian.”

“Euredian---.”

“Euredian Lu Soledor Belgoth.” He said his name softly and watched as the Princess mouthed his name quietly. He seemed to be unable to take his eyes off her small mouth.

“I, uhm, you probably already know it but, I’m Yereninovica Shushuvia Lebovny.” She looked up at him and gave an embarrassed smile.

Euredian offered her a returning smile. “This is late, but it is a pleasure meeting you Princess.” he then reached out his arms, seeking her permission. “If I may?” he asked politely.

The omega blinked up at him in confusion at first but then realized he was trying to return her to their makeshift bed. She shyly nodded and Euredian carried her in his arms, trying to resist the urge to purr at the omega covered in his scent.

He folded his coat to make it as her pillow and she hesitantly laid down her head. Euredian gave her an apologetic smile. “Forgive me for not being prepared with this. I promise you will have all the comforts that Belgoth can offer once we arrive at the capital.”

_I can’t offer my mate anything less._

“Rest for now. You must be exhausted still.” he whispered, pushing some loose hair strands back.

The touch of the alpha she had just mated must have brought her some sense of ease and comfort as not long after, she closed her eyes and her breathing became even, indicating her sleeping state.

The Emperor sighed, rubbing his eyes as he was trying to think on how to handle this whole thing. He really couldn’t abandon her and he should take responsibility. He paced around the small area the mana barrier had given them, pondering on the situation that he had gotten himself and the princess into.

While his mind was thinking about the situation he heard whimper coming out from the Princess. His body tensed and he opened his eyes, finding her all curled up.

Euredian reached out to grab her and he felt his divinity flew out of his body and wrapped it around her instinctively. She stopped whimpering in pain and clung to him tightly, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Euredian tried to understand what’s happening when he remembered earlier the Princess had reacted the same way.

He protectively encircled his arm around her and called the wizard loudly.“Rosell!” He growled, hollering at the wizard at the other side of the barrier, his eyes quickly scanned along the camp to find him. 

The old man immediately rushed toward the young emperor. “You told me earlier she suffered from Mana Maladjustment, is that right?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Euredian in deep thought, pulled the princess closer to his body- loving her warmth, the way she felt perfect in his arms. He leaned unknowingly to smell her scent, calming his senses and hers. The wizard was surprised by the emperor’s unconscious gesture.

“For now, let’s stop using magic.” Euredian ordered the wizard who immediately put the barriers down. Euredian could feel the Princess about to protest but he looked down and gave a quiet growl, using his alphaness to stop her from arguing.

“Order the troops will be camping here tonight and will proceed to Brashard tomorrow, tell Radin to set up a tent for the Princess, I’ll stay with her.”

Rosell nodded and started relaying the order while Euredian held the Princess close to his side. It was a bit later when Euredian had settled the Princess in the tent for the night that Rosel updated him with the Princess’ condition.

 _Five Years_.

It was how long the Princess could live with her current condition. Euredian tensed and pulled his omega closer to him, trying to hide him from Rosel as the man continued with his explanation.

Every word that the old man spouted off made Erudian clutch his omega tighter to his chest, the poor exhausted thing continuing her sleeping. He knew she would sleep better with his presence and he thanked Judetta for the small mercy that his omega has been granted with it.

 _But surely, the Princess would live longer than that?_ He looked down at his sleeping mate. _She’s no longer a five year-old who‘s suffering from the sickness..._

But she had been living in a land with no mana or wizards, a land unlike where she is now. Euredian bit his lip in agitation at the situation at hand. From his omega presenting, heat, mating, and now mana maladjustment? 

He truly needed to do many things if he’s going to keep his mate by his side.

***

Once they arrived at the capital, Euredian rode directly to the palace without stopping. The princess was fully covered with his red robe and he made sure her hair wasn’t visible from the stares of the curious crowd that had no doubt smelled the emperor’s scent on the young woman.

He softly smiled at the sight of his omega looking around her surroundings with curiosity and wonder. The moment Euredian mounted off Ruid and carefully helped the Princess down, he could sense another alpha’s presence.

“Your Majesty!”

“--Lady Elard.” Euredian’s instinct was on high-alert when he turned and saw the red haired wizard. He took a step forward, covering his omega from the woman and with his hand, he gestured for one of his men to guard her.

“I’m so glad that you come back safe and sound. You have no idea how worried I was!”

Euredian just stared as the alpha in front of him cried into her hands. _What a hypocrite._

He knew it was only a performance and subtly hid his omega behind, he found the presence of the other alpha a threat.

“---I see.” Euredian was wary as answered back and as the alpha in front of him about to say something, she stopped. Her eyes were turned away from him toward somewhere behind him. It was then that Euredian felt chill along his spine especially when he caught the glint in those obsidian eyes.

**_Danger. Protect omega. A threat._ **

All the red warning signs were blaring in his mind and before he could say anything toward Soleia Elard, he smelled his omega’s distress before her whimpers reached his ears.

“Princess?”

Euredian turned and saw one of his guards had caught his omega who now had difficulty breathing and whimpering in pain. His eyes widened before looking back at Soleia who bore a smug smile.

“Princess!”

“Your Majesty, Princess--!”

Euredian took a quick glance at the alpha before him before he ran to his mate's side. He quickly held the Princess and lifted her up, securely in his arms. His omega clung unto him, trying to calm her breathing while clutching her chest. He almost growled toward the other alpha who just looked at his omega with such curious eyes.

"My, my. What a lovely thing." she remarked, her voice having that sultry tone of hers.

The princess looked up at the voice of another alpha and Euredian frowned. The thought of Elard stealing his omega away from him brought an unpleasant churn in his stomach, and he glared fiercely at her.

"Lady Elard," he let out a cool tone, the other hierarchies in the vicinity standing upright in attention out of instinct towards an alpha more powerful than them. "As a vassal of Belgoth, please don't embarrass me by hurting the royal of another kingdom and furthermore," he held the princess tighter in his arms,

"Do not even _dare_ to lay a hand on my mate or even raise your hand towards her direction. Is that understood?"

His omega lightly trembled in his arms for using such a commanding voice in her presence but he could sense from her that she was comforted by her alpha protecting her.

Lady Elard just gave an amused smile to his direction after a momentary pause. "I was just worried for you, Your Majesty, and curious as well to the… new addition."

"An omega captured by Belgoth's owner and---" Soleia tilted her head slightly, "you said she was your mate? I'm quite hurt, Your Majesty, I thought you considered me as yours."

"Are you sure you want a person with mana maladjustment as your mate? That's quite a dangerous predicament you have, Your Majesty."

Euredian knew a threat when he heard one. The next owner of Belgoth's Tower had given that toward his omega. The hair on his nape rose with the sense of danger in the air. They both are eyeing each other ready to attack at a moment notice.

"Y-Your Majesty---" He turned his head toward the omega that now buried her face to his neck, whimpering, that Euredian pulled back from the match.

_The princess is more important than that woman._

"Go back, Lady Ellard." Euredian ordered, using his higher status of an alpha on her. The princess trembled in his arms and he patted her head to comfort her, sent pheromones to reassure the omega that his ire was not on her.

"I have _my_ _omega_ and you can submit your reports to Rosel. I need to dismiss my men too." He said coldly as he turned his back on Soleia, challenging her to attack him.

Euredian then dismissed his men, his omega princess in his arms, unaware of the situation that had happened between the two alphas other than them having a stand-off.

 _I’ll protect her._ Euredian pressed his nose to his omega’s neck. _I’ll protect my omega._

He walked into the direction of the Bellyugung Palace, where he knew

“Who was she?” his mate whispered by his ear. “She said she was yours.”

An unpleasant smell came from his mate and he huffed in amusement upon knowing what it was. _Jealousy._

“She is a wizard of the Tower. It would bring me some comfort if you stay away from her, Princess.”

A pain came to his shoulder and he looked at his omega’s eyes which were narrowed at him, her nails trying to pierce his clothes.

“And it would bring me some comfort if _you_ stay away from _her._ ”

Euredian’s lips twitched at his omega’s words but nodded nonetheless. “Alright, I’ll try not to spend much time with her.” his eyes went to their destination while the princess placed her head on his nape, smelling and scenting him unconsciously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone is sad and I fear the cult will jail me. Thank goodness I'm not a sad or angsty person.

“An omega? In the palace?”

“I saw her when the emperor was passing through the streets.”

“She smelled so much like him!”

“Isn’t she a Princess of Lebovny?”

“The scandal!”

Rumours have spread from the streets of Brashard to every corner of the empire. From common folk to a duke. They all spoke of the day when the emperor came back from his attack on Lebovny with a princess covered in his cloak, the young lady smelling so sweet, and smelling like their emperor.

No one outside the Imperial Palace had seen the elusive princess, not even the Emperor granted their requests for an audience with her. Rumours of Lady Soleia Elard, the next Wizard of the Tower, being turned away by the Emperor in favour of the princess spread as well.

And the story of the Emperor building a palace caused more gossip and awe from the people, the Emperor of Belgoth and the Princess of Lebovny are now the new hot topic and couple of the country. As well as the palace that was given to the young omega.

Belyuk Palace. The exquisite palace was prepared for the princess. It was carefully prepared, removing any object that carried mana. The elegant place was to suit the princess's comfort.

It was common knowledge for the palace staff that she had been mated by the emperor. They were especially careful with the princess’s mood so as not to upset her otherwise the emperor’s wrath would befall them. And fear gripped the heart of every servant when the princess showed no signs of waking.

**O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O**

Euredian stopped reading the legislation, eyes looking at his aide who shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. He could almost the alpha instinct inside of him telling him to rush over to the Belyuk Palace and see to the princess’ health. But he stayed.

 _Have I not troubled her enough?_ Euredian looked back at the document. _I have accepted her as my mate but she was only dragged into this because of her presentation and heat._

“What do you mean she has not woken?” he asked instead.

Felix cleared his throat. “The maid assigned as her handmaiden met with me and tells me that the princess has not yet woken from her slumber since last night, Your Majesty.”

Euredian glanced at the ornate wooden clock on his study table. It was already past midday. He frowned. As much as he would like to be by his mate’s side, he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Euredian sighed, ignoring the painful twist from his decision.

_I want to see her…_

“…Let her have more rest. She must have been exhausted.”

**O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O**

Yerenica did wake in the late hours of the afternoon but everyone could see the slow and weak movements from the weakness, unsettling the Belyuk Palace staff.

They tried their best to entertain her for the next few days however, Yerenica was not happy with her current state. She had been in the palace now for three days and her alpha has not yet made any move to visit her. When she came to this world, she did not know much about the dynamics, none of it was even mentioned in the book.

But she did know the basics. An alpha mates with an omega and they can be mates or bondmates. And once mated, they needed to be in each other’s presence, especially if they were newly mated. Yerenica, who was just a newly presented omega, and a newly mated one at that, desperately needed and wanted him.

She had been told of her mana maladjustment from Diego Schumart, another omega, who worked as a priest and was told by the Emperor, her mate. She was wary of the omega at first, jealous and suspicious of him as he had been with her alpha but after being in the same room as him, she lowered her guard as she did not smell the scent that she craved.

“F-Five years?” her heart pounded in fear. “I have five years?”

“We are looking for solutions, Princess.” The omegan priest sent a reassuring smile her way. “The Emperor has also sent me so that you wouldn’t be exposed to any mana while touring the allotted grounds to you.”

“… Why doesn’t he come himself?” she whispered, looking down at her now cold tea. “He… He hasn’t seen me for the past three days.” A lump formed in her throat. “He… Did he meet with that alpha? The red haired woman? Lady Elard?”

Yerenica felt awful with the knowledge that she took someone else’s man. She felt awful with having the emperor force himself on her because of her presenting heat. There was also an awful feeling in her chest at the thought of the woman touching her alpha.

She was hurt by the fact that he ruined his life with her unexpected heat that forced him to claim her. He was just being a responsible alpha. His chivalric actions hurt her more but deep inside her she was hoping for more. Expectations hurt, but every morning her senses were overwhelmed when she woke up.

Diego blinked at her before shaking his head, smile still in place. “No, Princess, the Emperor has been in his study mostly and tried to catch up with his Imperial duties while he was way from the palace.”

Yerenica bit her lower lip as her finger fidgeted nervously. _Have I burdened him from the very beginning?_

Diego Schumart must have told her Euredian of her feelings as later that afternoon, she had received a note from him, the small paper smelling of him. He had told her that he’ll just finish urgent matters but it's been three days. She had been expecting him to look for her, but why did she put her hope on someone who she just met.

Yerenica was just another foreign omega princess that’s being dragged to this mess. She was just a burden to him, when in fact he already had someone waiting for him in Belgoth.

“When will the emperor come?” she had asked her maid, Marianne, later that evening. She had grown closer to the beta woman who hailed from the south of Lebovny. “Why won’t he see me?” Yerenica’s chest felt heavy, as if some stones were applied onto her body.

“I-I can’t say, Princess. But His Majesty is a busy man after all but, I’m sure he wishes to see you.” She tried to placate the upset omega in her care.

But Yerenica was not comforted by the beta’s words. She longed for her alpha.

And the next morning, when she woke by herself all again, she stiffened at the new scent, the familiar scent in her room. _Alpha?_ She looked all over her room. _My Alpha?_

**_My Alpha._ **

But he wasn’t there.

“Marianne, did His Majesty come over last night?” Yerenica asked on the morning of her fourth day in Belyuk Palace. She was admiring the yellow dress that the Emperor sent her.

Though she hadn’t seen him at all, her Euredian sent gifts. The finest dresses she had ever seen, jewelleries, there were even crowns amongst them and he had heard one of the shocked maids asking if it was one of the former princess’ crowns which one of the old butlers had responded that it was.

Yerenica did not wear it no matter how many times they tried to tell her it was a gift from the Emperor.

_But I do not deserve it._

“No. No one came over last night, Princess.” Marianne peered at the mirror to see her mistress’ downturned face.

“Are you sure?” She frowned as she tilted her head and looked at her maid who stopped fixing her hair.

“Yes. If His Majesty came, we would have known.”

“Huh.”

“Is something the matter?” The maid asked, a bit concerned. She knew how the Princess had been itching to see her alpha.

“No, no. It just---.” Yerenica bit her lower lips as she picked up the hairpin that was sent with the dress.

“It’s nothing.” She dismissed the concern in Marianne’s face while her mind started running.

Yerenica was sure that it was her alpha’s scent. Every single morning. She would never mistake that scent that had been printed on her mind and body. The other maids and servants in the palace mostly comprised of betas and it gave her hope that they didn’t sense Euredian.

_But I can._

Her hand reached out to touch a long, elaborate silver hairpin with a ruby centre.

**O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O**

Yerenica stayed awake after Marianne had helped her prepare for bed. She stayed awake full of hope, full of longing for the presence that soothed her, for the hands that touched her, for the lips that kissed her. She curled herself with her blankets.

 _It’s so lonely._ Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. _So, lonely. Is this what a mated omega should feel?_

Yerenica closed her eyes, waiting for her alpha to comfort her, to let her hopeful heart be happy. To let her know that he cared. Yerenica hoped that the scent she smelled on the morning wasn’t just her being delirious and yearning for her alpha’s company.

Her heart shattered when midnight came and no one was beside her.

She whimpered, the sadness in her chest overflowing as she clutched her pillows, her blanket covering her entire body to be her temporary warmth-bringer, her alpha not giving her what she wanted and needed. Yerenica closed her eyes, resigning herself to a lonely night when she heard footsteps outside, the hallway carpet trying to muffle it.

Her heart thundered as she faintly breathed in his scent.

_Sandalwood. Citrus. Coffee._

**_Alpha. My Alpha._ **

The door creaked open and Yerenica closed her eyes, steadying her breathing as to not alert her alpha of her consciousness.

It was a simple plan, when night fell, she pretended to fall asleep, waiting for the presence that comforted her. She knew he would come and sure enough, an hour later she heard footsteps getting nearer. She heard the door closed, more footsteps, then the side of her bed dipped with his weight. 

Her senses was quickly filled with that fresh scent and unique divinity that only could belong to him. Euredian.

A warm hand caressed her face and Yerenica struggled not to lean into it lest he moved away.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful…” she heard him mutter and his words made her heart quicken, “My beautiful omega, you make it hard for me to stay away from you...only you can make me feel like this.”

“… I want to make everything right for you, with you,” her alpha then sighed, “but I don’t know how.”

Yerenica was touched with his confession. She had an inkling that he visited her during the night but to actually see it and catch him, made her happy. She could tell that Euredian was being honest now, because he thought she was sleeping.

Her Euredian continued his heart warming monologue while playing with hair. She felt out of breath whenever his fingers ran along her skin.

"I wanted to see you, m omega. But I believe I just got scared. I don't want you to resent me." he carried on with his thoughts, “I want to do things right. I want to court you, just the way you deserve it.”

She could feel his eyes on her for a long time before he got up she felt him leaning towards her. Yerenica hid her scent that was frightened for a moment, and it helped when she realized that her alpha, her Eureidan was scenting her. _Scenting her._

**_Alpha. My Alpha._ **

Yerenica felt warmth blossom in her heart as her alpha’s scent covered her entire body. She wanted to cry when she also felt some cool divinity rushing to her, comforting her from the land filled with mana. Yerenica was happy. She felt comforted by her alpha, she felt cared for.

But as quickly as that happiness came, so did the departure of her alpha.

Yerenica felt the mattress of the bed lift, telling her of a weight that is now gone and the omega flinched and panicked. She sat up from her bed and quickly wrapped on his wrist, pulled him back. She watched him turn around and look at her with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?"

**O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O**

Euredian liked to believe that he was a patient man. That he could control his instincts, his libido. That he could stay away from the princess, but he couldn’t help making excuses to see her, his omega. He just wanted a glimpse of his fairy but he needed to make things right with her.

“Your Majesty, how do you want to proceed?”

Euredian glanced at his aide, Felix, and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers along his hair all frustrated. Now that he had a mate that he was planning to take responsibility for, he had to find a way to end things with Soleia Ellard and also contact Lebovny’s royal family about the situation.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to concentrate on his imperial duties, “Which one is the most important one?”

“The Glucaman Road and the situation with Lady Ellard.”

“Have the negotiation proceed as planned but do not inform the Lebovny’s side about the _latest_ development.”

 _They would probably wage a war if they find out._ Euredian looked down on the revised Agreement that his aide had given him. _An alpha taking their newly presented daughter._ He sighed. _What must they think of me if they find out? What a mess._

“As for Lady Ellard, sire?”

Euredian pinched the bridge of his nose when he remembered the alpha wizard who had threatened and _hurt_ his omega.

“Forbid her to come to the palace for an indefinite time.” He decided.

 _It would do for now._ Euredian crossed his fingers with each other and placed them above his mouth, thinking. _I have been too lenient with the woman, allowing her to enter the palace whenever she pleases and to weaken the aristocracy against her._

“Are you sure?” His aide asked nervously and Euredian looked at the man.

That decision of his would not come without any form of consequence that was for sure. An alpha spurned is an alpha enraged. And Soleia Ellard was a woman not to be trifled with, he knew. But he needed to let her know her place in this empire, he needed to let her know who was truly in-charge.

_And that he can never have his omega._

“Have I ever made a joke before??” Euredian raised his brow at his aide who just nodded then left the room.

Euredian closed his eyes, leaning back against his chair. He wasn’t in any relationship with the alpha wizard, he just thought he needed her to tie down the Belgoth Tower under his control. However, now he had a mate, an _omega_ mate that he wanted to court and he believed she was his true bondmate. He could feel it when they spent her first heat together.

He wasn’t going to let her go. Not now that he had taste of her.

**O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O**

Euredian didn’t know how he was now standing right next to the bed where the Princess, Yerenica, _his_ omega, was sleeping. His only plan was to send his divinity, healing her and check the security around Belyuk Palace but the next thing he knew, he was already heading for the second floor to the Princess’ bedroom.

He did this on the third night of her stay after receiving news from Schumart about the omega pricness longing for him. Euredian felt guilty with how he had treated his mate for the past few days.

The first day they met, he immediately mated with her out of pure instinct, not even thinking of the consequences of their actions. When they arrived, he just left her in a palace all alone with betas for company. And ever since then, he tried to stray away from her. Not because he didn’t want her. Oh, no.

Euredian did want her. Every part of his being called out to be with his mate; to take her, to feel her, to kiss her, to scent her,

**_To put his seed in her._ **

**_To put his pups in her._ **

Euredian may have mated her out of lust, but he wanted to make things right, treat her right. And he just didn’t know where to begin.

After they had mated, he had seen the frightened and horrified look she had in her face and it was like a bucket of cold water fell on him. And Euredian may not know her feeligns, but he definitely understood her position.

She was a kidnapped princess and her virginity was taken by the emperor of the neighbouring empire, her kidnapper no less. Just the thought of it sickened him and he did not know how his omega felt until Schumart told him of her yearning for his company.

He stayed the whole night just watching her sleep peacefully. His Yerenica was just so lovely that he can’t help but be pulled to her. His attraction to her was just too much that he can’t bear to stay away. And when he saw that the morning light would come creeping into her room, Euredian grit his teeth and tried to calm himself.

It would not do for him to lose control in the princess’ bedroom while she slept, unaware of her situation, unaware of her alpha by her side. Euredian left immediately for the training grounds, letting our all his pent up emotions and his lustful feelings.

Every day when the princess was out for her walk he would just stare at her loveliness. She was heartbreakingly beautiful that the feelings he tried to suppress just overflowed. His omega was so iridescent and could not be compared to any omega that he had seen.

He would constantly caress her smooth face and played with her hair and before he knew it dawn was approaching. 

On the fourth night of his visit, he has the guts to confess to the sleeping Princess. 

“Gods, you’re so beautiful…” he softly whispered, his hair caressing the lovely pink hair, “My beautiful omega, you make it hard for me to stay away from you...only you can make me feel like this.” He continued in this manner, giving his omega light touches that could not even satisfy him.

Euredian didn’t notice the time passing by as he watched the ethereal beauty of his own mate. The white skin, the unique pink hair, the soft plump lips, and her long lashes caressing her cheeks.

Every omega had the shy, ethereal beauty that attracted alphas and betas alike. No one could escape from their gaze, not even an emperor. Euredian lifted his hand holding some pink strands and pressed the sweet-smelling hair to his lips.

_Vanilla. Honey. Roses._

**_My Omega._ **

Euredian’s red-violet eyes go the windows where the skies were now showing a hint of dark blue. He groans silently, knowing it was time for him to go. Euredian glanced back down to his mate and leaned down, his face going to her sweet, smelling neck and scenting her.

**_Bite her. Bite her. Bite my Omega. Mine. Mine. Mine. My Omega._ **

But Euredian resisted. Once he finally scented her, he hesitantly drew back. He wanted to have her lips against his neck, against his own, but he restrained himself from waking her to only have her do that. Though…

 _No._ Euredian sighed and stood from the bed. _It’s for the best._

A cool hand grabbed his wrist and Euredian turned.

**Red meeting blue.**

“Where are you going?” she asked, a teary face etched on her perfect face. “Why are you leaving?”

“.. I…” Euredian’s mouth opened and closed but it formed no words.

"Stay, please. We don't have to do anything but, please." she looked up at him with her blue eyes, shining in the light of the moon entering the room. "Will you stay with me?"

His omega was pulling on his wrist, her hands clutched to the clothing on that area. Euredian’s nostrils flared when a familiar and heavenly scent came to him.

**Vanilla. Honey. Roses.**

“Stay with me.” She pleaded. “Alpha, my Alpha, please.”

Euredian gulped at the voice and sight of his mate. He wanted to fight against it, wanted to assert dominance as the strongest alpha in the empire, but everyone knew how putty an alpha was to an omega, how easily an omega can persuade her alpha mater.

The Emperor of Belgoth used his free hand to unbutton his waist coat and watched as his omega’s smile brightened, his chest jumping at the hopeful and longing tint in her eyes. Euredian huffed at the sight of it with a small smile on his lips, “I’ll just sleep beside you, Princess.”

Still, the princess nodded and made space for him on the bed, refusing to let go of his left hand, pulling him in. Euredian smiled weakly at his excited mate, shoving his shoes and joining her in the bed. He laid down beside her and stiffened lightly when she embraced his waist, her face meeting his chest.

Euredian softened and wrapped his arms around her, his nose going to her hair and took in that sweet scent from his mate.

And after nights of restless sleep, Euredian finally closed his eyes, calm and serenity engulfing him into slumber in the arms of his omega.


End file.
